Leather and Lace
by confused-Luna
Summary: DmHg. What's worse than a 7th year Slytherin and a Gryffindor in the same room? A Slytherin and Gryffindor that are Head Prefect's together. There's a fine line between love and hate that Malfoy and Granger have a habit of challenging a bit too often...
1. The Joys of Being a Head Prefect

Leather and Lace

**A/N: Here's a quick overview so as to help your comprehension of the story. I'm pretending that the war took place during the summer in between their 6th and 7th year, so this story is Post-war. There isn't really much else to say other then the new Defense the Dark Arts teacher is going to be Mr. White, who is a made up character. I've updated this story to give it a little more flair, so I would hope to get some new feedback!**

Chapter One: The Joys of Being a Head Prefect

It was their last year at Hogwarts, not to mention their most stressful. Both Draco and Hermione had been made Head Prefects, and it certainly wasn't one of the most pleasant experiences the two had gone through. Not only did the two have extremely difficult courses in which they were involved in this year as well as Head duties which they had to take care of together, such as patrolling the hallways and meeting with Prefects, they had to live together. Under normal circumstances, this would have been pretty bad, but since both were immensely stressed and irritable, living together in the Head's dormitories was downright torture. They were constantly bickering over the most ridiculous issues, and often times their fighting would get so bad that a Professor would be forced to enter the Head's Commons to quiet the two. The professors themselves had grown so sick of it that they actually played eenie-meenie-miney-mo in order to choose the next victim. Luckily, none of the Professors has needed to resort to putting a Body Bind Spell on either of them… yet.

It has only actually been the first two weeks of school, and Draco has already dismembered one of Hermione's dolls, torn the last page out of her newest book, read her first year diary aloud at lunch and many other unspeakable acts. However, Hermione has resorted to raising a pair of his polka dot boxers on the school flag pole, hidden his broom, "lost" his Ancient Runes homework as well as several other actions which are too embarrassing to speak of. Currently, the two are stuck in Potions bickering about some other odd issue.

"Malfoy, what are you DOING!" Hermione was quietly screaming at Malfoy during Advanced Potions. He gave her a dirty smirk, and smartly replied.

"I am doing exactly what the directions say. Now stop nagging me and keep your attention on the boiling ingredients. Unless you enjoy the idea of getting 3rd degree burns when it boils over."

Hermione let out an angry huff, and smartly replied back.

"You are supposed to be cutting the Mandrake roots vertically so as to release more juice, not horizontally you idiot!"

Draco re-read the direction several times before turning slightly pink.

"Well I'm sorry miss know-it-all, but I didn't really think it mattered either way."

He knew that it was dreadfully important, but he refused to give her the satisfaction of knowing she had corrected one of his mistakes…again.

"Now you just wasted some perfectly good ingredients and we have lost five minutes of precious time! Go get some more Mandrake Roots from Professor Slughorn… NOW!"

Hermione was in a tizzy, and went back to stirring the mixture in the cauldron furiously with one hand while nervously running her other hand through her wavy chestnut hair .

Draco angrily marched up to the front desk and asked Professor Slughorn for some replacement Mandrake Roots. Slughorn chuckled as he stood up from his lounging position at his desk and strolled into his supply closet . After drumming his fingers on Slughorn's desk for several moments, Draco was relieved to see the professor return with a jar containing the Mandrake Roots. Slughorn handed Draco the ingredients, but before grabbing the jar from the teacher, he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him since school first started.

"Professor Slughorn, why on earth did you have to pair me with Granger? There are plenty of other skilled students in this classroom, but just like every other teacher in this school, you have chosen to pair me with that insane bookworm!"

A look of disgust crossed his features as he thought of the fact that he still has 3 more classes to put up with her in. Slughorn laughed when he saw Draco's face, and merely replied, "You know full well why you have been paired with her! You are both the very best students in this class, other then Harry and Blaise of course, and it is only right that you get paired with someone of equal ability."

Malfoy gave him a pouty lip and started to argue in an extremely child-like manner.

"But Professor Slughorn, I mean… I don't want to sound rude, but I work horribly with her, and I am quite sure that her and Harry would make much better partners, as would Blaise and I."

Slughorn chuckled and simply went back to his paperwork, signaling Draco to go back to his seat.

"Stupid Slug Club members. He only paired them together because because they are two of his favorites."

He mumbled several incoherent curses under his breath before he arrived back to his seat, and started cutting the ingredients in an angry manner. Hermione stopped stirring to glance in his direction, then resumed stirring furiously while staring intently at the cauldron.

At the end of class, each group turned in samples of their potions before departing to head to their next destination. Hermione, Harry, and Ron darted off to eat lunch. Once The Golden Trio had sat themselves down to eat, Hermione immediately started complaining.

"I cannot stand working with that boy, he is incompetent, rude, thoughtless…"

Harry and Ron immediately tuned her out and quietly whispered to each other.

"I swear, they sound like a married couple! Constantly fighting and arguing. It's absolutely maddening!"

Harry nodded in response to Ron's statement, and then replied.

"I know Hermione will refuse to admit it, but if the two stopped arguing, they could accomplish great things in class. I mean look, they bickered practically all of Potions, but their potion turned out nearly perfect!"

They whispered amongst themselves for a few more seconds before Harry quickly sat back up to interrupt Hermione's rant.

"Hermione, if you two could attempt to get along for just a little while, you really could accomplish a lot. I know that you don't want to admit it, but working with him is much better then working with me or Ron. Both of us could truly care less how our potions turned out, so whenever we were able to work together, you were always stuck with most of the work. The only other person in the class you willingly paired yourself with would be Neville, and then you were stuck with doing the Potion AND fixing what he messed up."

Hermione grimaced as she remembered several accidents that had occurred while working with Neville, and slowly sighed.

"I guess you're right Harry. He is a good student, and out of all the people here, he makes the best partner."

Harry and Ron both nodded in agreement, and after noting that she was silent for the time being, snatched up some food and started eating.

In between mouthfuls however, Ron said, " 'hat doesn't mean 'e still isn't a bloke or a ferret."

Meanwhile, Pansy and Blaise were stuck listening to Draco ramble on about how impossible Hermione was while eating at the Slytherin table.

"That woman is such a nag! And she doesn't just yell at me for doing something wrong in class, no, she yells at me for leaving things in our common room too! Malfoy, pick your shirt up, Malfoy, don't leave your scrolls laying about, Malfoy…"

"Shut up." Blaise interjected. Pansy laughed at his quick wit, and he sat gloating for a few moments until deciding to speak.

"Sorry mate, but listening to you ramble on about Granger is driving me mad. If I didn't know you, I would truthfully think that you two were a couple or something. I mean, you talk about her constantly! Do you want some advice? Why don't you try to actually get along with her so that your life is a little less miserable."

Draco slowly nodded in answer to Blaise's suggestion, and then after thinking for several moments, moved to stand up. Blaise made a grab for his robe, and pulled him down quickly so as to whisper in his ear.

"If I were in your situation though, I would do anything in my power to get that chick in bed. She's hot, and I don't know how you can constantly be around her without thinking that!"

Malfoy gave him a disgusted look, and attempted to stand up again when Pansy grabbed his robe.

"Where are you going? You haven't even eaten lunch yet?" Pansy inquired.

"I'm going to the common room to get my Transfiguration books; I forgot to grab them this morning."

In response to the question he was sure Pansy was going to ask next, he grabbed a sandwich and apple from the table to show that he was going to eat on his way, and left.

As Draco was leaving the Great Hall, he looked over to the Gryffindor table to see if Hermione was looking up. Upon seeing her glance up in his direction, he jerked his head, motioning for her to follow him. Bewildered, Hermione stood up to follow. Ron and Harry both gave her a shocked expression, as if to say "How can you leave before eating!" She rolled her eyes and gave a quick explanation.

"Hey, I have to head off to the library for a little while. I have an upcoming Ancient Runes test and I need to study as much as possible." She then grabbed a banana and brownie, and abandoned her half eaten salad and chicken. The boys gave each other questioning looks as they saw her run out of the room. After a few more seconds of silent contemplating, Ron grabbed her half eaten chicken leg and set it down on his already overflowing plate.

**So that's the first chapter! I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter! Now be nice and review for me, I am suffering from lack of support!**


	2. Face to Face

**A/N:** **So I felt rather motivated today and decided to re-write the second chapter, yay! Tell me how it is, I would love feedback.**

Chapter 2: Face to Face

After several minutes of sprinting and shoving his way through the crowded hallways, Draco arrived at the portrait hole to the Head's Dormitories, and casually strolled into the Common Room. He walked over to the table in the far corner where he typically did his homework and sat down, attempting to catch his breath. He drummed his fingers on the scarred maple desk, and gazed out the stained glass window, deep in thought. He waited anxiously for Hermione's arrival, hoping she would pop through the portrait hole moments after he did, but grew terribly bored. He realized she wasn't as athletically fit as he was, but this wait was ridiculous! His eyes glazed over as he watched the birds fly from the trees in the Forbidden Forest, and silently thought of the issue at hand.

_How in the world am I going to word this sudden idea to her? "Hey Granger, I've decided that I want to put all of our differences aside and be the best of friends, and while we're at it we should give sex a go, Blaise thinks it is a great way to strengthen one's friendship with a girl, and I'm a guy so naturally I am all over sex!" She would probably slap me senseless for even thinking that. Why did I think that! I definitely need to stop thinking that! I've thought that way too many times throughout my Hogwarts career! If we can't stand to be in the same room as each other, how are we supposed to actually become friends? She absolutely loathes me, and I'm not exactly fond of her either_. _Although I have always liked her hair, it was quite unique. It looks especially appealing after she's run her hands through it while worrying during class. It's some weird habit she started picked up 2nd year around the time when…WHY DO I KNOW THIS! And now that I think of it, I do have an odd habit of staring at her from time to time during Potions… and Ancient Runes…and every other class I have with her… and while she's studying. But if she absolutely loathed me, she wouldn't stare at me during Transfiguration. And she wouldn't purposely leave her Ancient Runes homework here for me to bring to her during breakfast every day. And she CERTAINLY wouldn't leave the bathroom after taking a shower with only a towel on, knowing I was waiting outside the door. _

He continued letting his mind travel astray for several moments, but decided that his train of thought needed to end. Blaise really messed up his thinking process for the day.

He was SURE that she would at least have the courtesy to see what he felt was so important, but obviously, his issues weren't important enough to her. He stood up with a heavy heart, grabbed his books, and made his way to the portrait hole.

Hermione had dashed through the hallways, and was panting as she reached a flight of stairs. She proceeded up slower and slower until she had to stop to catch her breath. She had run into a group of bickering 3rd years on her way out of the Great Hall and was forced to split up the argument before proceeding up to the Head's Dormitories.

"_Who knew it was so hard to run through this school carrying a book bag!"_ She thought to herself.

Her sides felt as if they were splitting and her heart was beating abnormally fast. She slowed her breathing, and after a minute or two of rest, began up the stairs again.

She had reached the top of the stairs, and was striding down the corridor leading to the Head's Dormitory when something occurred to her.

_How am I supposed to tell Malfoy that I have decided I want to get along with him? He loathes me! And why in the world does he want me to meet him! He is quite aware of my distaste for him. Although I am quite fond of his hair, especially the way it looks after he returns from Quidditch, it reminds me of the way he looked after the first match he played in during 2nd year, wind blown and loose…quite attractive actually. Sort of what he looks like after I've thrown pillows at him on countless occasions for hiding my quills. And now that I think of it, I do stare at him a lot during Transfiguration…and Potions, and every other class I have with him now that I think about it. But NEVER while studying! But if he loathed me, he wouldn't stare at me during Ancient Runes. And he certainly wouldn't sit down on the couch beside me reading magazines wearing only his boxers on the same nights I decide to read on the couch. But my mind is straying; I need to think about the issue at hand._

She sat against the nearest wall, and attempted to think the matter through before proceeding to the portrait hole.

_What if I say, "Hey, since we have to spend so much time together, let's agree to be civil to each other?_ She shook her head, knowing how terrible that statement sounded, and thought of another one.

_How about, "Since the War is over and we really don't have much to hold against each other anymore, why don't we attempt to become friends. The whole house unity concept is important, and we need to set a good example for the other students."_ She shook her head at that too, knowing that it sounded scripted.

_Oh I know, "Malfoy, I know that you don't like me, and we haven't been on the best of terms for the majority of our career here at Hogwarts, but I would really like to be on good terms, seeing we have nearly all of our classes together_." She internally smiled at the statement, knowing that it sounded well worded and genuine.

She stood up from the wall, and walked toward the portrait hole.

The people occupying the portrait gazed upon Hermione, and one of the women gave her a slight smile. Hermione couldn't help but smile back. Rowena was truly one of her favorite founders, and she enjoyed seeing the woman whenever she came to her room. Salazar always attempted to ignore her when she approached, whereas Helga waved like crazy, and Gordric had the same dopey smile plastered on his face. Rowena, however, always gave her the most pleasant and genuine smile, which she treasured, seeing that the portrait rarely ever smiled at anyone else.

"Password?" The woman asked.

Hermione smartly replied, "Golden Snitch" and entered the room.

Draco crashed into Hermione as she entered the room, and both students fell onto the carpeted floor. Draco looked at Hermione with a shocked expression, and Hermione looked dumbfounded. Draco laid on top of her for several seconds, confused about what just happened, before Hermione finally spoke.

"Er, sorry I got up here a little late. There was a small fight going on outside of the Great Hall that needed to be split up before they decided to begin a duel or something."

He stood up quickly, realizing how awkward the position was, and let Hermione walk a few steps, nearly forgetting what he wanted to tell her, before quickly grabbing her arm, forcing her to turn around. Hermione's arm stiffened as she felt a series of chills crawl up her arm.

"Granger, I know this might sound really stupid, but, I'm… sorry. For the way I've treated you in the past and all that stuff. The names I called you and stuff, I guess those were kind of mean. I am sorry."

Hermione's jaw dropped, and she stared at him in shock for several moments, nearly mesmerized by his crooked smile and pale blue eyes before finally speaking.

"It's alright…you're forgiven."

She looked down for several seconds, still shocked about the fact that Malfoy had actually apologized to her, and began walking through the portrait hole. He stood rooted to the floor for several seconds, as if thinking about what to say next. He then grabbed her books and bag, which fell during the collision, then quickly turned to jog through the portrait hole. He saw her standing in the exact spot he occupied several minutes before running into her, and walked over, casually sitting on the edge of the desk. He wanted to make a comment about how annoyingly organized it was, but decided against it. Instead, he placed her bag on the desk and situated the fallen books inside of it neatly. Hermione turned, and gave him a shocked expression.

"This might sound weird of me to say, but just listen. I know you really don't like me, and I'm not too fond of you either, but since we are stuck together for nearly everything, would you mind making a truce?"

He cringed internally as he heard the word truce leave his lips, and silently scolded himself for his choice of words.

_What teen actually says that word? What am I, a toddler agreeing to share his shovel with the girl who I normally kick sand at so she'll let me borrow her yellow bucket?_

Hermione looked at him for a second, astonished at the fact he had actually asked the same thing she was planning on asking him, and nodded her head vigorously. Then, without any thought, she held out her pinkie and said, "You have to swear on it."

Her eyes grew large after realizing what she just did. _What is wrong with me? I have not met a single mature adult who pinkie promises on such serious matters. _She smiled though, hoping to cover up how childish it seemed.

Draco looked at her finger, amazed at the fact that she actually wanted to somehow seal the deal, and locked pinkies, surprised at his own hand movement.

"I promise to refrain from calling you mudblood, muggle-born or extremely offensive nickname with the intent to hurt your feelings, leaving my things lying around the common room to the point of annoyance and to be civil with your friends as often as possible."

Hermione thought about it for a moment, and quickly added "And you won't steal my doll anymore?"

He shook his head in agreement and waited for Hermione to speak her end of the deal.

"And in return, I promise you that I will refrain from calling you ferret, daddy's boy or anything else offensive in a cruel attempt to hurt your feelings. I also swear to not nag you as much, place my beauty products in the cabinet of the bathroom after using them, be civil toward your friends and not ever hang your boxers from the school flag pole again. Lastly, I promise that whenever an issue arises, I will try to work it out with you in the most civilized way possible…although that might not always work out."

He nodded his head in approval, and released his grip on her pinkie. Hermione stood in thought for a minute before speaking.

"This might sound really stupid to you, but I think that in order to try and maintain a friendship, we should attempt to actually do something together once in a while, such as studying, or talking, or…such." She seemed to take an odd pause, quickly inserted such, then stopped. Draco gave her a questioning look, and tried to pull the answer out of her.

"And what is such supposed to mean?"

_Maybe Granger is getting a little adventurous with her thoughts!"_

He questioned her a little more, and then started to poke her side, hoping it would somehow force the answer out of her.

"Stop haha.. Draco! HAHAH.. that tickles! Stop it!"

Draco kept poking her sides, hoping to be more successful. Hermione began laughing uncontrollably, and in her attempt to escape him, tripped and fell on the floor, hitting her head in the process.

She gasped in pain, and the confused Draco quickly knelt down to help her. She attempted to stand up, but grew dizzy and nearly fell again, so Draco picked her up and awkwardly carried her over to the couch. He placed her on the couch and then sat down beside her while waiting for her to open her eyes. Hermione situated herself in a slightly more comfortable position and smiled a little.

_Well damn. If she gets amnesia from this I'm screwed. There is no way I am pulling out a sincere apology again. That was hard enough once._

Hermione's mind was zooming at a million miles an hour for the second time that day, and she would have moved to make him more comfortable, but she was still dizzy. She let her eyes open, and saw Draco looking down at her, examining her with slight worry. When he realized her eyes were open, he smiled.

"It's a good thing neither of us have a class for another hour, or else you would have to miss it, and I would have to leave you here all alone!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatic statement and slowly sat up, cringing due to the massive headache.

"You do realize that I blame this on you, right?"

He grimaced in acknowledgment. She then attempted to hit him, but ended up hurting her own hand more than Malfoy.

"Yes, and because I feel a little bad, I'll take you to the infirmary so you can get a potion for that massive headache you are sure to have."

Hermione stopped scowling before allowing Draco to wrap his arm around her waist to help her walk to the hospital wing.

**So that's it for the second chapter! I feel that it is way better than the original, but I need feedback so I know for sure! Pretty pretty please be an amazing reader and review for me!**


	3. Who Doesn't Love a Good Flashback

**A/N: Hey, I've become quite motivated and feel like adding a third chapter to this story, but in order for me to try and continue writing at this pace, I want everyone who is reading this to review this chapter for me and possibly go back and review the other chapters. I don't care what you say, but I want to know if my story is good, if I need to try and shorten or lengthen my writing style, use more description, etc. Please!**

**Ski-up-and-go: You can consider this chapter my thank you gift for reviewing like the good reader you are! Thank you!**

Who Doesn't Love a Flashback

Hermione was still a little out of it as Draco carried her off to the hospital wing. Seeing that she didn't need to put much effort into walking, she allowed her vision to haze over and started to think. If it weren't for both of them being made Head's, this whole experience would have never happened. She frowned at the thought; not knowing if that would have been a good thing or a bad thing. Then she started to smile, thinking back to the first time they discovered they would have to endure living with each other for the rest of their Hogwarts career.

Flashback

Hermione entered the train in a state of complete euphoria. Not only was she taking some of the most exciting classes at Hogwarts this year, but she was Head Girl. She quickly popped in to the compartment Harry, Ron and Ginny were in for a quick chat, then left to head off to the Head Prefect compartment. She slid the door open, and the smile which had occupied her face slid off immediately.

"Hello love, you must be lost. This compartment is reserved for Head Prefects only. I'm pretty sure the muggle borns and blood traitors are in the back of the train."

Hermione cringed at the sound of his voice and remained rooted to the spot which she was standing in.

"I just so happen to be a Head Prefect, so I do believe I am in the right place. You however, are not. I'm pretty sure the snobs and suck-ups are supposed to be sitting in the very front."

The boy snickered, and pulled out his badge as proof that he belonged in that compartment as well. Hermione stood several seconds longer, dumbfounded as he spoke.

"Really Granger, how can you even be the slightest bit surprised? You should actually have expected it, since I am the smartest boy in the grade as well as captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team."

Hermione finally made a move to sit down while thinking. Really and truly, she wasn't that surprised, she was actually expecting it. He was the only other qualified prefect to fill the task…she just hoped against all hope that it would have been someone else. After finally sitting and adjusting all her things, she looked up, shocked to see the still smirking Slytherin staring at her.

"Malfoy, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring at me. It's quite annoying and I don't fancy the idea of you eyeing me up."

He rolled his eyes at the statement, and proceeded to sprawl himself across his seat before turning to stare at Hermione again.

"Really Hermione, you should feel honored that I would be looking at you, let alone anywhere within a 3 foot radius of you." He paused before smartly adding, "You should also close your legs whenever you wear a skirt, because as of now, I have a perfect view of your pink and purple underwear."

Hermione gasped in horror, and quickly closed her legs a tight as she could manage. Her cheeks started burning a deep shade of red and was at a loss of words for several moments before she could gather her thoughts.

"Malfoy, I cannot even believe that you would have the nerve to look!"

He snickered and casually replied, "What else would you expect from a teenage boy?"

She rolled her eyes before situating herself in a more comfortable position while facing away from Draco. After becoming comfortable, she pulled out her newest novel and immersed herself in reading while Draco busied himself with throwing jelly beans at the ceiling. That sat in utter silence like this for nearly a half hour before Draco sat up, annoyed by the fact his Bertie Bott's box was completely empty. Hermione was completely oblivious to his change in position, so he stealthily reached down to pick several jelly beans off the floor before situating a pillow behind his back and laying back against the wall. He grabbed a chocolate flavored bean from his palm and threw it, successfully hitting Hermione's forehead. She looked around in shock, and as soon as she met Draco's gaze, was hit with another one right on the nose. She flashed Draco an extremely irritated expression and crossed her arms in a pouty manner, causing him to laugh.

"Did you by chance do something different to your hair?" He asked in an innocent manner. Shock was evident by the expression on her face, but she coolly answered back.

"I did get it cut a little bit last week, why?"

He smirked as he shrugged and said, "It looks extra frizzy today."

"Oh stuff it." Hermione answered back tartly.

She looked back at her book in an effort to begin reading. Right when she found the spot where she had left off, she felt yet another jelly bean hit her neck and looked up.

"When did you start wearing earrings?" Draco asked.

Hermione raised an eyebrow before stiffly replying, "I've always worn them you idiot. Are you going to continue questioning me on my appearance, or are you done?"

He watched her put her book down and cross her arms in an I-mean-business manner and smartly replied.

"I'll probably find something else about your appearance to bother you about unless you start talking to me. I'm quite bored and you are the only person I have to talk to at the moment."

Hermione huffed at his statement, noticing how he emphasized the word "bored" and "only" in a child-like manner and let out a sigh of defeat. She knew that he would continue to find something to pester her about, so she should just give up her hope of finishing her book before arriving at Hogwarts.

"So let's say I decided to humor you and attempt to hold a civilized conversation with you. What would we talk about?"

He tapped his chin in thought, showing that he hadn't thought that far ahead. They sat like that for a few moments before he spoke out.

"I dunno. Any questions worth asking each other or interesting life topics?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, then said, "Draco, there is nothing about you that I have ever wanted to know, nor are there any important facts of life I care to debate."

"Nothing?" Draco asked in a mysterious manner. Hermione looked at him and then said, "Well, I guess I have always been curious as to why you chose to leak information to the Order during the time leading up to the war, even though you and your family were on Voldemort's side. Not only did you leak information, but you had chosen to abandon the Death Eaters and go into hiding as a member of the Order."

Draco shrugged and told her his answer in the most casual way possible.

"I never really liked the idea of torturing people without a cause, and after one specific incident where I watched my dad torture an innocent teenage muggle girl, I couldn't handle it. She was being tortured for simply being different and I didn't feel I could ever inflict that sort of harm to a person, especially when I had no justified cause. Overall, I realized that the person whom my parents were trying to bring to complete power was not the kind of person I would want leading me." He paused, before adding, "I was also extremely scared of You-Know-Who's wrath. After a mission I was sent on went terribly wrong, I knew I was going to be punished severely. So instead of returning to him, I switched sides, in hopes everyone would believe I had died while trying to carry out my task. You could call that an act of a coward, but it was a good decision nonetheless. It protected my parents and saved my life in the process."

Hermione sat, mulling over what he had just said, before quietly speaking up.

"Even if some of your reasons weren't the most noble, I thank you for what you did. You were a tremendous help to our effort."

He weakly smiled, and in hopes of cheering up the mood, spoke.

"Now I do believe it is my turn to ask you a question." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and continued talking. "How far has the muggle gone?"

Hermione looked at him in shock for about the millionth time that day and nervously answered.

"That topic is NOT up for conversation. My private life is just that, private."

Malfoy then entered a severe laughing fit for the next minute, making Hermione blush furiously.

"Fine, if there was a position in Quidditch that you would fail the least miserably at, which would it be?"

"Well" Hermione contemplated, "I have never been a fan of anything athletic really, but I guess the only one that would make sense would be a chaser since I would have others to help me out."

Malfoy attempted to control his laughter and answered back.

"The correct answer would have been no position at all, but that was a tolerable answer."

Hermione rolled her eyes and proceeded to ask her next question.

"Well Malfoy, what has been your most embarrassing moment here at Hogwarts?"

He cringed slightly at the thought, and a slight shade of red crept up on his cheeks as he answered.

"Well I think we all remember the time I was turned into a ferret by that crazy Mad-Eye-Moody-Crouch Jr. character."

"Your rightful form might I add" Hermione quickly inserted.

Malfoy scowled at her in response and quickly fell silent.

Hermione then laughed, thinking the memory utterly hilarious. Draco then stood up and approached Hermione to ask his next question.

"Well Granger, onto the most important question. I already know the answer to this since nearly every girl in the school says yes, but have you ever had a thing for me. 'Thing' includes naïve first year crush on a boy completely out of your league, daydreams about me during potions, and so on."

Malfoy smirked as he asked the question, tilting his head in an arrogant fashion to glorify his good looks.

"I'm sorry to crush your hopes, but I have never had a crush on you at any point in time whatsoever. Unlike most easily wooed females, I see through your appearance and the thought of liking you or kissing you makes me extremely uncomfortable and nauseated."

Draco smiled, suddenly determined to make her as uncomfortable as possible. He sat on the bench beside her closely, placed his arm on the wall beside her head, and leaned in close.

"I would like to inform you the only feeling women have had after kissing me is weakness in the knees. Would you like to find out how that feels?"

Hermione stared at him with wide chocolate brown eyes, and raked her mind thinking for a good answer as she squirmed away from him and moved to the bench he previously occupied.

"No I would not. Don't get that close to me again. I felt myself gag just a bit."

He began to gloat internally, knowing that he was making one of his least favorite people in the whole world nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well, Granger, I am quite put out about the fact that you just moved away from my company."

He followed her over to the other bench and sat even closer to her this time.

"At some point, you will want to kiss me. That is the day that I will win and prove you wrong about yourself."

"If you want to get all technical about it, then yes."

She pushed him away from her and stood up quickly. He sat in place, dumbfounded by her movement.

"Draco Malfoy, what in Merlin's name are you thinking! Do you have some sort of death wish, because if you continue to talk about kissing me in order to upset me, it will result in you quickly losing your ability to reproduce!"

Draco then stood up, towering over her, and was absolutely infuriated. This muggle child just threatened his manhood! He took a step closer to her, forcing her to look up in order to maintain eye contact.

"Don't EVER threaten me like that again. Such a threat will result in all of your books "accidentally" falling into the fireplace."

Hermione was horrified by that statement, and was about to rebuttal when she looked at her watch. She shook from anger for another moment, furious about the entire situation before finally mellowing out.

"We need to start getting ready, we're supposed to head an orientation for the new prefects in about 10 minutes."

She turned to grab her bag off the shelf before turning back to face him, speaking in a menacing tone.

"And don't ever threaten my books again. That will result in a certain ferret's broomstick somehow winding up in the clutches of the Whomping Willow."

She turned to face away from him and pulled out her change of clothes. She looked back at him, expecting him to get the hint and leave the cabin. When he continued to look at her, she took a stance of authority and looked at him with a serious facial expression.

"Could you please pretend you aren't a hormonal teenage boy for a few minutes and get out or close the dividing curtain so I can change in privacy?"

He rolled his eyes, still furious with her and closed the divider, looking out the window at the quickly passing trees. After waiting a few moments, he turned and slid open the divider, delighted to see Hermione was only in her bra and skirt.

"Hey Granger."

She turned, and was appalled to see him staring at her with a smirk on his face.

"Hope you enjoy little firsties starring at you."

He then picked her up, unlocked the door, and threw her out into the hallway. Hermione fell to the ground, and turned just quick enough to see Malfoy shout out, "Hey there's a naked girl in the hall!" Before slamming the door closed and locking it. Hermione was near a tizzy as she quickly ran into the nearest open room, relieved to have escaped the roaming eyes of young teenage boys. She turned around to see three shocked 7th year Ravenclaws, all gaping at her. She turned to face away from the boy, and asked one of the girls if she would lend her something to wear as well as a wand. The girl, embarrassed for Hermione's sake, quickly pulled out a blanket and followed Hermione to her door after the boys left the hall. She looked at Hermione to make sure they were at the right door before pulling out her wand.

"Alohamora" whispered the girl.

As soon as Hermione heard the lock click open, she threw the blanket at the girl while yelling a quick thanks and shut it behind her.

Needless to say, the two were late giving the new prefects their orientation; however, I would like to point out that both arrived to the new prefects cabin with various bruises and cuts while looking slightly disheveled and angry.

End flashback

Hermione laughed at the memory, vaguely aware that she was being placed in a chair while Madame Pomfery frantically searched her cupboards for a potion. Draco looked at her with a strange expression, as if attempting to figure out what she was laughing about, and she just rolled her eyes.

**Well there's the chapter! The flashback wasn't really necessary I guess, but I thought a little more background would be good.** **Now please please PLEASE review!**


	4. Me, You and My Medication

Me, You and My Medication

**A/N- Sorry it has taken me so terribly long to update! I don't really have any excuse other then the fact that I was waiting for a few more reviews before adding another chapter. I've noticed that Draco and Hermione seem to be a little too lovely for just getting over their issue's, so I was hoping to slow down that mushiness a little bit in this chapter. There might be another flashback coming up soon in order to make their friendship/romance transition a little more…believable. That's about it.**

**Aribangbangboom- Yeah I really have to try to make it more original, you have a great point. There are too many that have a similar plot line. Hopefully this chapter sounds a little different, but if not I would love some ideas for a twist!**

**Littlegreatcloud- Well hopefully you haven't gone to that drastic of a measure.**

**blackXroseXpiano93- I think you are one of the only readers that has reviewed each chapter I've posted so far! Thank you!**

**October Addums- And you too! I truly appreciate this feedback more then you could possibly imagine! **

**Captain Severus Padfeet- Wow, a third person to review each chapter, thank you! I'm happy you've found it funny so far!**

**P.S. I would really appreciate some more reviews on some other stories of mine too, so if you are actually reading this, why don't you take a look at a few other stories I have and give me some feedback. Thanks!**

Hermione was finally seated in a hospital chair, and tried to hold in an exasperated huff as Madame Pomfery fussed over her injured head.

"Are you able to see straight dear? Can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up? How on earth did you fall and hit your head!"

Draco laughed; noticing Hermione's irritated expression, and leaned against a nearby unoccupied bed as the interrogation continued.

"My vision is straight as of now, but it was a little fuzzy earlier. You are holding up three fingers on your right hand, and Malfoy had attempted to attack me, so while trying to escape, I slipped."

The over-bearing nurse turned to face Draco and looked absolutely livid.

"YOU ATTEMPTED TO ATTACK YOUR FELLOW HEAD PREFECT! WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING? DO YOU REALIZE THAT PHYSICALLY HARMING A PERSON IS A CRIMINAL OFFENSE?"

Draco inched away from the nurse, before quickly trying to reason with her.

"What that klutz Granger over there meant when she said I tried to attack her was that she was withholding valuable information from me, so I attempted to tickle her, which is not a physically harming act might I add, in order to learn what she was hiding from me."

Madame Pomfery huffed in disapproval before scurrying back over to Hermione. She questioned Hermione for about 5 more minutes before entering her supply cabinet and fetching some valuable potion that could cure her of her pounding headache and dizziness. She reemerged with a blue bottle, and quickly scurried back over to Hermione. She administered Hermione her first dose of the potion, and after instructing her on the proper dosage of the potion and scolding her about the dangers of running on smooth surfaces, she was released.

As soon as the pair exited the Hospital Wing and Hermione had safely stashed her medication in her robe pocket, she stopped walking. She was suddenly feeling extremely irritable and angry, so she turned to face Draco and smacked his arm.

"What in the world do you think you're doing woman!"

Draco rubbed his arm and gave Hermione a bewildered expression.

"First of all Malfoy, do not refer to me as "woman". Secondly, I am not a klutz! Thirdly, you were not trying to 'Obtain valuable information'; you were trying to annoy me!"

Draco threw his arms up in exasperation before attempting to reply in a calm manner.

"Well I'm sorry, you most definitely are a klutz, because if you had any foot eye coordination whatsoever, you wouldn't have fallen. And I was trying to obtain valuable information! I happen to think that anything you could say that might embarrass you is extremely valuable information!"

Hermione huffed in reply and marched down the hall.

_Insufferable, unbearable prat! I am not a klutz in any way! Just because I don't play Quidditch like him, Harry, Ron, and Ginny does not mean I am uncoordinated. Why does everyone believe I have no coordination whatsoever? I'm so sick of everyone thinking I'm not as good as my other friends!_

_And how am I supposed to follow through with a truce I've made with him if I can't get along with him for a half hour?_

She continued to march down the hallway angrily until she reached the staircase. After reaching the head of the staircase, she stepped to descend it, but stopped when she heard the said Malfoy's footsteps following close behind.

_Stupid, bi-polar muggle born! She is so easily annoyed! I called her a klutz, big deal! Why is that so annoying? How can I get along with someone like her when she act's bi polar all the time?_

Draco caught up to her right as she reached the staircase and grabbed her arm. Hermione angrily looked at him before trying desperately to tug her arm away from his grasp. After a few seconds of struggling fruitlessly, she gave up. Draco was about to yell at her for being so emotional about a stupid comment, but when she looked up; he instantly forgot what he was going to yell at her for. The expression she held in her eyes was a mixture of pure rage, sadness and self-doubt. She opened her mouth, nearly ready to yell at him for grabbing her arm, but he put a finger to her lips in order to silence her from yelling and led her down the stairs wordlessly. They continued like that until they reached the portrait hole to their dormitories, received a few shocked stares on the way. Once they entered, he led her over to the couch in front of the fireplace and sat across from her, waiting for her to talk. After a few moments of silence, Hermione nervously began to speak.

"Malfoy, why did you call me a klutz? Does that make me the weakest link out of all of my friends?"

Draco looked at her stunned.

_Thank gosh, something I can honestly say that won't piss her off._

"Hermione, how in the world can you even think of a question like that? There is no possible way you are the weakest link out of all your friends. Do you really think Harry would have made it here without you? You can't even possibly think for one second that he would have figured out about the basilisk during 2nd year without your help, do you? And he most certainly wouldn't have been able to find and destroy all of the Horcruxes without your help. If Harry and Weasel were left alone to defeat You-Know-Who, they would have been found and killed after one week. Those two have no logical thinking whatsoever!"

Hermione nodded slowly, understanding what he meant.

"And you do seem to lack proper foot coordination every now and then."

Hermione laughed slightly, still nodding in agreement.

"And if you think for one second that you aren't as good as your friends Longbottom, Loony Lovegood or the Weaselette, then you must have some twisted thinking. There is no way that Longbottom or Lovegood could even compare to your abilities, and the baby Weasel is just as rash as her brother."

Hermione finally started to laugh, realizing that every word he had just said was true. After she finished laughing, she smiled and began speaking.

"Sorry for getting mad at you, you just kind of hit a nerve back there. And although you are a total ass, thanks for being honest."

Malfoy smirked back at her, proud of the fact that he managed to calm down a bi-polar, illogical witch.

"You know, for the smartest witch of our age, you can be pretty illogical and stupid sometimes."

Hermione huffed in response and chucked a nearby pillow at the platinum blonde, successfully hitting the top of his head.

"Hey, you messed my hair up! What kind of thanks is that?"

Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes in response while Draco attempted to fix his hair. Once he finally smoothed his hair back and Hermione stopped laughing, Draco laid down, still gloating in his glory. About a minute passed when Hermione suddenly stood up, holding her head.

"You OK Granger?"

Hermione cautiously shook her head and slowly walked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Not really. All that laughing gave me a searing headache. I can barely think straight."

Draco grudgingly got up from the couch and followed her into the bathroom. He walked in and saw her groping around, attempting to find a cup to use in order to drink the potion.

"Hermione, it would probably be easier if you just let me give you the potion. You can't even see straight enough to find a cup. How in the world do you think you'll be able to pour yourself the proper dosage?"

She let out a frustrated huff, and turned in the direction of his voice, covering her pounding forehead with one hand.

"I still don't trust you enough to let you administer medicine to me."

He rolled his eyes at her question, and grabbed the cup from the top of the sink for her. After fighting over the issue for several minutes, Hermione grudgingly pulled the potion out of her pocket and handed it to him. While he attempted to read the label, Hermione rambled on about what the nurse had told her.

"She said that I'll only need to use about half of the bottle in order to recover from my head trauma, but that doesn't mean I should make my dosages larger, because a larger dosage will result in drowsiness and could potentially put me to sleep for several hours or cause hallucinations."

Draco responded with a clever "Mmhm" and "Uh-huh" while reading the label.

_**Instructions: Administer one tsp. every 4-5 hours until fully recovered from head trauma. For wizards under the age of 12: Do not take without adult supervision.**_

_**Warning: Potion may cause several of the listed side effects: Drowsiness, irritability, spontaneous outbursts, moodiness, vomiting and temporary levitation. An overdose of this CAN cause the consumer to sleep and/or hallucinate, severe chills, break out into a rash, tail growth or high fever.**_

_Irritability, spontaneous outbursts, moodiness! So that's why Hermione was acting so annoying! I am not about to go through that stuff again!_

After Hermione stopped talking, Draco poured 2 teaspoons worth of the potion into the cup and handed it over to Hermione.

_So what if she grows a tail, they can always cut it off. I am not about to put up with her emotional roller coaster again! I'll feel bad if that happens though…_

Hermione held the cup with both hands, and quickly addressed Draco.

"Thank you Malfoy. I appreciate your help here, even if it is your fault."

…_On second thought, I hope she does grow a tail._

Hermione gulped the potion, and had just placed the cup on the counter when she suddenly fell asleep. Draco tried to catch her, but she fell the opposite direction of him and landed with a soft "thump" on a pile of dirty towels. He chuckled to himself, surprised at how fast the potion kicked in and proceeded picked her up.

He laid her down on the couch, and after situating her in a comfortable position, stood up and grinned. He went back in the bathroom and placed the potion and cup in the medicine cabinet before walking back over to the couch Hermione occupied. She started shivering, so he walked up to his room and grabbed a green blanket that was on his bed. He waltzed back down the stairs, and covered the shivering Hermione in the warm blanket. He then sat in a chair opposite of her, and watched her sleep, slightly depressed by the fact that she did not grow a tail. He chuckled at the image of Hermione with a tail and tried to think of what kind of animal tail would best suit her. Draco nearly dozed off while dwelling on the matter, but jumped up in panic before turning around to look at the clock behind him.

"Shit, I still have class!"

**So there's the new chapter for you. I hope it lived up to expectations! Now I would love a review! Feedback, feedback, feedback, feedback! **


	5. Starry Eyed

Chapter 5: Starry Eyed

**So it has been awhile since I've written. I just updated past chapter to this story since I didn't like how they sounded. So those are new and this chapter is new as well. Hopefully I still get some readers. Enjoy.**

Draco made it to Transfiguration just as class started. McGonagall gave him a questioning look as he hurriedly walked in and quietly beckoned him over to her desk.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask as to why you are in such a state of stress and as to the whereabouts of a certain Ms. Granger?"

Malfoy ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm down a bit after sprinting through the building.

"I am sorry Professor. Hermione had a bit of a fall and I brought her back from the infirmary not long ago. She is currently under heavy medication and will not wake up for at least two more hours. If you could give me her course work, I will bring it back to her tonight."

McGonagall nodded in understanding and sent him back to his desk.

_Granger is really going to kill me now. She never misses class._

Harry just so happened to be in the class as well and appeared lost without Hermione in the room. As McGonagall started the lesson, Harry leaned forward from his seat and whispered to Draco.

"Ay Malfoy, where's Hermione?"

Draco laughed to himself, fully expecting Harry to inquire as to the bookworm's whereabouts as soon as he noticed she wasn't there.

"Granger is in the common room sleeping. She fell and hit her head pretty hard earlier, so she is under some meds sleeping it off right now. As her best friend, don't you have some radar built into your brain letting you know when something happens to your beloved Granger?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the response and blew it off.

"Will she be all right? Is it okay if I come up to check on her tonight at some point?"

Harry seemed to look at him earnestly, and Draco could tell Harry was genuinely worried about anything that happened to her.

"She should be fine. To tell you the truth, I think she is likely to sleep through until nighttime"

Draco smirked a bit, knowing full well why she would be sleeping so late. Harry leaned back into his seat and remained quiet for the rest of the class time.

As soon as Transfiguration ended, Malfoy snuck quickly into the Great Hall to grab some dinner for himself.

"Hey man," Blaise warmly greeted Malfoy as he came to sit down.

"Hey Blaise, I can't stay long I have to run food up for Granger."

Blaise shot him a questioning look as he raised his right eyebrow slightly.

"Long story Blaise. Overall, Granger is on some meds, I gave her a larger dosage to put her to sleep so I should probably not be a total prick and should instead bring her some food."

Blaise chuckled and went back to eating his potatoes. He seemed to have a smile plastered on his face, which irritated Draco like no other, so three minutes into eating, Draco angrily slammed down his fork, faced Blaise and stared at him.

"Hey don't get all mad at me like that Draco. I am just laughing because as of now, I totally call that you and Granger are gonna hook up whether you plan it or not."

"Oh shove it Blaise."

Draco angrily shoveled food down his throat before making up a plate of rolls and chicken to take back up to Hermione.

"There is no way in Merlin's name that I will ever hook up with that woman. She is psychotic and bipolar and absolutely insane."

Blaise shook his head in disagreement, but dropped the subject.

"If it's any condolence for you, I have some extra "beverages" hanging around in my room if you want any for the night to calm you down. It IS a Friday night and there is no practice tomorrow."

Draco seemed to think about it for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"I would love if you came by tonight with something. I really have to get upstairs to make sure the woman isn't dead or anything, but come by in a half hour and I would be extremely happy."

"Of course, you need it more than I do tonight."

Draco stood up with the plate of food and headed out of the Great Hall.

Draco came upon the portrait hole and was greeted with a disapproving glare from Rowena, a thumbs up from Salazar, a wave from Ms. Hufflepuff and was ignored by Gordric. Malfoy rolled his eyes as he entered the portrait hole, hands both full of food. Once he was inside, he glanced over to see a still sleeping and shivering Hermione. He walked over quietly and gently shook her to try and wake her up. Somehow, Hermione managed to wake up long enough to eat a roll Draco handed her, slap him for drugging her (because even an overly medicated Hermione is aware of when she has been overly medicated) and fell back asleep. Draco was still rubbing his stinging cheek as he heard Blaise at the portrait hole.

"Looks like someone was a little mad at you" Blaise joked as he looked at Draco's fiery red cheek.

"Again, shut it. I don't need your comments right now."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he pulled a bottle of rum from his bag.

"Now, I know there is this whole policy thing that is supposed to prevent you from having visitors like me overnight, but I feel we can make an exception for tonight."

Draco nodded in agreement as he examined the bottle with great interest.

"Blaise, I am not saying this in any homosexual way whatsoever, but I love you so much right now."

Blaise pulled two shot glasses out of his bookbag and motioned for Draco to start pouring into the glasses. After filling them up, the two boys cheered each other while sitting in chairs opposite of the unconscious Hermione.

"To getting super smashed tonight" Blaise said eagerly.

"I'll cheers to that" Draco said in response. The two their shots, and continued to refill their shot glasses frequently through the entire night until they had nothing left to fill the glasses with.

Way too many shots later the next morning, Blaise woke up on top of the large study table and Draco…well, he woke up with a pounding headache, a sensitivity to bright lights, and an angry Hermione beside him on the couch leaning over him.

"Get. Off. This. Couch. Now."

**Short, I know. But leaves a lot to be filled in for the night **


End file.
